I Was The Reason For That Smile
by D.K.1D
Summary: You were about to hang out with your best friend, Sebastian. When something incredible happens. Your hot idols, the boys of One Direction, became part of your life.


Prologue

I was at the park waiting for Sebastian, he's like the perfect guy…well almost perfect because he is always late for everything…so I'm still waiting , like an hour and a half isn't long enough. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, the guy was wearing a weird hat and sunglasses

Stranger: excuse me, can you help me finding this restaurant? I'm kind of lost

Chapter one

_Vas happenin boys vas happenin booooooys _

ME: Oh! That's my phone ! (began to sing along while looking for it)

ME: Sebas how are you?

SEBASTIAN: Hi, mmm bored…I was just wondering…mmm…uh…if you would like to uh…if you had any plan for today?

ME: mmm (name of your best friend (Sebastian's sister)) called me, she wanted to go to the hotel were 1D is staying…

SEBASTIAN: oh come on! You are going to the concert, first row none the less! And you even have backstage passes!

ME: I know, that is enough for me, but is (bf) obsession

SEBASTIAN: You said it she is obsessed

ME: well it's more like an infection you know (I smile thinking that in just two days I would meet them, after all this time!)

SEBASTIAN: forget about them (your name) let's go for a walk, maybe some ice-creams, my treat.

ME: that sounds good Sebas … so see you in the park we always go, right?

SEBASTIAN: yeah. So see you later baby.

ME: ok, bye . DON'T BE LATE !

(Call end)

(looking at the mirror)

ME: Hum… it's so hot outside. I think a short and a nice shirt will be OK… WAIT ! The park we are going is right behind the hotel were 1D is staying! I have to call (bf) I have to call her. But…Sebastian won't go with me, well no worries in two days is the concert and I'll meet them and and and.. my dream is coming true just in two days. Yaaaaay

(At the park)

ME: great I've been here for hours, this sucks!

(I took out my Iphone and began to listen to One Direction songs)

ME: (singing with so much feeling on the lyrics) "Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder and tears stream down my face"

(someone holding my shoulder)

STRANGER: excuse me, can you help me finding this restaurant? I'm kind of lost

Me: oh sure… let me see.

(the stranger takes out his sun glasses)

Me: Fuu ..! (put my hands on my mouth cause I was about to say 'fuck')

STRANGER: (worried) Are you okay?

ME: uuh..yeah…it was just….I'm fine

STRANGER: your face was funny (smiling)

Me: aahh haha thanks ( looking at him like : this is unreal)

Stranger: well my name is Liam..

Me: (interrupting, shouting) PAYNE! I know … wow !

Liam: (curious) Do you …? (now worried) should I run?

Me: yes, no, I mean yes I know you and no don't run please, I'm a directioner just getting over the fact that you, Liam Payne, are here!

Liam: that's perfectly understandable, but you seem different you are not totally freaking out

Me: … trying my hardest

Liam: no worries babe

Me: damn I'm about to .. whatever. (smiling) well my name is (nn)

Liam: beautiful name as my Danielle's

Me: really? Aaw Thank you

Liam: so now that we have introducted ourselves, would you help me find this place? It's like Narnia!

Me: of course let's go

(walking)

Liam: so are you coming to our concert?

Me: you don't have to ask!

Liam: I guess that is a yes.

Me: of course, I'll be in the first row, so if you hear someone singing crazily, that's me (smiling)

Liam: that's why I like my girls, they are the deadliest fandom … ooh look! Ice-cream, do you mind if we stop?

Me: not at all, go on

Liam: perfect, choose a flavor (he was like a child in a toy store)

Me: but I'll pay mine

Liam: what? Ha! … Nono! it's my treat!

Me: don't worry about me, really

Liam: but I'm inviting you (with puppy eyes)

Me: (I took my time just for see him at his beautiful eyes) … Liam I love your eyes, I really do. But don't worry. (to the employee) Would you give me a mint chocolate-chip ice-cream please? Liam what do you want?

Liam: pay your ice-cream

Me: come on Liam, I'll pay mine. Don't worry.

Liam: darling you basically saved my life!

Me: it was a pleasure really

Liam: ... okay, you know... I'm going to find the way to return this favor. This is not going to finish like this. I've just told you (nn)

Me: yes, sir

(he ordered a vanilla ice-cream we paid and went on)

Liam: and why you were alone?

Me: I was going to meet a friend, but he is as usual late…he is so foolish, he always do that. Maybe is the reason he never had a valentine. Poor him. But anyway I love him. He's so funny.

Liam: yeah, yeah erm…(nn)?

Me: yes?

Liam: (scared) do you love me?

Me: (confused) uh?

Liam: (anxious) HURRY UP!

Me: YES YES ! I do (worried)

Liam: then can you please, PLEASE take off my way that spoon!

Me: (still confused) what spoon? (I raised both of my hands in front of his eyes)

Liam: What are you .. please don't .

Me: I'm so sorry (gave a little laugh) I totally forgot, if I killed you Danielle would kill me and every single directioner too. So … sorry (gave a little innocence smile to him)

Liam: (with a sad smile) how I miss her…

Me: aaaaw in two more weeks you'll be together. She is really lucky

Liam: why?

Me: because she has you silly! Most of the directioners should be jelaous but she is just so sweet and nice with everybody that it's impossible to don't like her, and you look so happy together

Liam: yeah, she is….fantastic

Me: well we are almost there

Liam: great!

(minutes later)

Me: ok this is it, I had a great time and thank you for being yourself and not a jerk like most artists

Liam: but don't you want to stay? The boys are in and I bet they won't mind if you stay

Me: oh no I can't. I don't really want to bother you guys, I know my limits here

Liam: you don't want me to pay for an ice-cream, you don't want to stay…is there something wrong?

Me: the deal is …


End file.
